Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an information processing apparatus capable of displaying a user interface for a user.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an authentication method causes a user to input a user name and a password, and authenticates the user based on the user name and the password.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-116602 discusses an authentication method in which an image capturing unit such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) is arranged in an information processing apparatus. In this method, a user is identified based on an image captured by the image capturing unit and authenticated. Thus, the user may not need to input a user name and a password.
Since an information processing apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) is often shared by a plurality of users, a plurality of users may be present in front of the information processing apparatus. For example, one user is using an information processing apparatus, while another user is waiting near the information processing apparatus. In such a case, according to the authentication method using the image capturing unit, the image capturing unit captures face images of the plurality of users. This causes faces of the plurality of users to be detected.
However, the conventional authentication method using the image capturing unit is not designed to deal with a plurality of users. Consequently, if the plurality of users is detected, the authentication method cannot determine which user is to be permitted to operate the information processing apparatus among the plurality of users.